


Best Party Host Ever

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari, Multi, Oral, Party, a little short but it deserves its own post, imminent orgy, underskirt blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: A futa delphox throws the lewdest halloween party, nobody goes home without at least one dose of her 'magic potion' swalowed down, bottle optional.a bit short but i’m not sure i’d be able to make it longer. either way, enjoy





	Best Party Host Ever

           The strobe lights flashed throughout the house, and the music blasted loud enough to be heard anywhere in the neighborhood. The party was, for lack of a better word, off the hook. Everyone who was anyone was at the party. The hot boys and cute girls, each in their unique costume, partied on without a care.  
  
           But one patron didn’t join people on the dance floor, or partake in any drinks, she had other plans. Delphox snickered as she watched the partygoers dance like they didn’t have a care in the world. It was rather cute, watching these boys and girls think they had it all figured out, that they didn’t have to worry about anything, it was simply adorable.  
  
           “Oh hey, nice Delphox costume, looks so realistic.” A half drunk girl walked past Delphox, giggling like an idiot as Delphox bit her tongue from making any snide comments. She just nodded and made her way to the corner of the room.  
  
           She silently inspected each person she passed, taking note of who was wasted, and who was just tipsy. She had made her decision, it was simply a matter of who to start with. Off in the corner she saw him, a cute feminine boy all by himself, her first victim.  
  
           “Well hello there, cutie. Why are you all alone?” Delphox hovered over the boy, who was dressed up like a lucario, a drink in his hand. He jumped slightly, looking up to Delphox, completely shocked that someone had came to him, and someone so beautiful too.  
  
           “Oh. Uh…I’m just…a loner, really.” He smiled timidly, he didn’t do well around women, so why she had talked to him was a mystery. He looked her up and down, noticing her rather large chest, which made him blush. “That’s uh…that’s a really nice costume. Did you make it yourself?”  
  
           “Costume?” She leaned down, coming face to face with the cute boy, making him blush. “This isn’t a costume cutie.” His eyes widened as she pulled him into a kiss. He wanted to push back against her, but the kiss felt so nice, gentle yet dominating, it was nearly perfect.  
  
           “W-wow.” His one-word response made her smile, he never kissed anyone before, so his first time was certainly one to remember. “But…you’re a real Delphox?”  
  
           She silenced him by lifting her skirt, showing off what lay beneath, but it certainly wasn’t what he expected. A red, throbbing, knotted cock stood proud. “W-what?” He didn’t get a chance to say much more before Delphox grabbed his head and pulled him in.  
  
           She dropped her skirt over him, cutting off his light, and preventing anyone from immediately seeing what was going on. Her cock was hot to the touch, and throbbing hard, it poked his cheek gently, rubbing a bead of pre-cum into him.  
  
           “Come on now, I don’t have all night~” Her hushed tone was barely audible to him, yet he heard what she wanted. He opened his mouth, taking the tip of her cock into his mouth, as he slowly started taking it deeper.  
  
           Delphox hummed in pleasure, bucking her hips slightly, forcing more of her cock down his throat. “Oh my. You were just a natural born cock-sucker.”  He blushed beneath her skirt, but kept going, this was more pleasurable to him than he expected. He kept bobbing his head up and down, gagging slightly around her cock, making her moan in pleasure.  
  
           By now a couple eyes had taken notice to her, her moans, and the human sized bulge in her skirt. She smiled around to the crowd, biting her lip in pleasure. “D-don’t worry everyone.” She gave one final moan as she unloaded into the boy’s mouth.  
  
           Her cum felt like fire, but it didn’t burn. It shot straight down his throat, in thick ropes, until he pulled out, only to get a face full of her load. He poked out from her skirt, only to blush intensely as he saw the crowd.  
  
           She parted her skirt as she looked back to the crowd, smiling mischievously. “I’m far from done, and I want to be sure everyone here gets a taste.” At first, a couple patrons seemed nervous, but other’s almost fought each other to kneel in front of her.  
  
           “Oh don’t fight, If you want,” she waved her hands, bottles appearing on a nearby table in a puff of smoke. “I can make some ‘to go’ samples for everyone~” Judging by the crowd however, it seemed no one was leaving until they got a taste themselves, straight from the source. Best. Party. Ever


End file.
